Gracias
by grechan
Summary: Pequeño one-shot de Free! en el que Haru recuerda la importancia de Makoto en su vida, el cómo siempre ha estado con él y cómo, a pesar de sus diferencias nunca lo ha dejado. Colaboración a la semana MakoHaru! Día 1 "Así como te conocí"


Siempre estuvo conmigo, si me lo preguntan la presencia de Tachibana Makoto en mi vida estuvo casi desde que nací, por eso, aunque la gente a mi alrededor no me agradara, o no pudiera expresarme de manera correcta, con él no era necesario esforzarme, no era necesario decirlo, nuestras miradas se encontraban y él sabía exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

A pesar de los años he de admitir que nunca he podido ser tan bueno leyéndolo como él lo hace conmigo, me cuesta pero aún así lo intento, sé que tiene preocupaciones, sé que hay cosas que le asustan, sé que aunque somos amigos de toda la vida, hay veces que no me dice todo y normalmente esto lo hace para no preocuparme de más. Él es así, tan simple y complicado a la vez, pero si miro hacia arriba me encontraré con su mano, lista para levantarme, con su sonrisa, aquella que yo sé, es diferente cuando va dirigida a mí, me encontraré con un chico dispuesto a ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio, con alguien amable y cálido, lo opuesto a mí.

–Haru-chan –sus grandes ojos verdes me observaban de cerca, leyéndome– Buenos días.

–Buenos días –respondí neutral, volteándome para continuar con lo que hacía, ordenando una pila de libros y pequeños adornos.

– ¿Tus padres ya se fueron? –se sentó a mi lado cruzando sus piernas y apoyándose en sus palmas.

–Ayer en la noche –sentí mi voz más baja de lo usual, era normal que me preguntara eso pero ya se lo había mencionado antes y seguramente no era ese el punto de todo el asunto.

–Entonces es muy pronto para extrañarlos –empezó a ayudarme con los libros, haciéndolo despacio, con paciencia.

Por mi parte, yo me había quedado estático, fingiendo limpiar, lo odiaba por saber tanto de mí, por hacerse paso y encontrar hasta mis más profundos sentimientos, por encontrar mis debilidades, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo…

–¿Haru? –sentí su mano en mi hombro y me tensé, no por lo que fuera a decirme, sino porque sabía que lo estaba preocupando.

–¿Qué? –me removí esperando que me soltara.

–si lo sigues apretando así lo vas a estropear –señaló uno de los libros que sostenía, tenía un color azul pastel, y estaba decorado con pequeñas cintas, sumamente infantil y delicado, demasiado quizás para ser un libro–. No creo que tu madre quiera perder ese álbum –mi respuesta había llegado, ese no era un libro después de todo– Haru-chan…

–Estoy bien –respondí a la defensiva, dejando el álbum.

En ese momento me sentía raro, como si tuviera una pequeña presión molesta y constante en el pecho, mis padres empezarían a viajar por negocios, como siempre habían soñado, conocerían el mundo y serían almas libres, no me molestaba, pero a la vez no me gustaba, porque sabía que no estaba dentro de sus planes, no era bueno para mí el no tener una estabilidad y tampoco era bueno para ellos el tener que preocuparse por mi todo el tiempo, por ello a partir de ahora viviría solo con mi abuela, en aquella casa que sin la presencia de mis progenitores ahora me parecía enorme, solo, solo…

–Haru-chan mira, estas fotos son de nosotros –la voz de Makoto me sacó de mi pequeño trance, solo su voz lograba sacarme de mis estados taciturnos, una razón más que agregarle a mi lista de razones por las que no me agradaba por completo.

–No quiero verlas –iba a salir de la habitación, sentía que necesitaba aire pero Makoto me detuvo, sosteniendo mi muñeca con fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarme–. ¿Qué?

–No quiero verlas solo, quédate ¿si? –la palabra "solo" resonó por más tiempo en mi mente, haciéndome sentir incómodo.

–Bien –de mala gana me senté a su lado, esperando a que me mostrara las dichosas fotos.

Al principio me sentía como niño castigado, obligado a hacer algo que no quería, pero al ver las hojas pasar, pude notar la dedicación de cada foto, cada una era una pieza de arte, perfectamente pensada y tomada, y en la mayoría estaba con él, con Makoto, éramos dos bebés apenas, pero parecía como si no pudiéramos estar separados. Me puse a pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado, en cómo me iba acostumbrando a las cosas "odiosas" que hacía, en cómo incluso eso era necesario para mí.

–Gracias –no solía decirlo con frecuencia y cuando lo hacía normalmente no ponía sentimiento en ello, pero esa vez quise poner de mi parte, aunque sea un poco, lo merecía.

–si extrañas a tus padres puedes venir a mi casa Haru, también vendré a verte y podemos decirle a tu abuela que nos lleve al parque! –ahí estaba de nuevo, hablándome animado, sonriendo, diciendo entre líneas "no voy a dejarte solo, así que no estés triste".

–Ok

–Además mamá dice que los mejores amigos siempre se apoyan, yo quiero ser un buen amigo para ti, por eso por favor confía en mí!

–Lo haré –entonces siento sus manos en mis mejillas, jalándolas para hacer que mi expresión fuera diferente– ¡oye!

–También deberías sonreír más seguido –riendo sigue moldeando mi cara como si se tratara de plastilina

–Es molesto, suelta.

Intento apartarlo, pero ríe y juega un rato más, es tan infantil que de nuevo pienso en lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, frunzo el ceño pero él hace que mi molestia desaparezca en unos instantes, para él es fácil o quizá es que yo se lo hago fácil, después de todo se trata de Makoto, porque aunque lo odie, lo necesito en mi vida, aunque me parezca infantil, cuando no me está viendo sonrío por lo que dice, porque aunque me lea y sepa lo que me pasa con solo una mirada, es eso mismo lo que me ha ayudado tantas veces a no caer, porque Makoto es mi mejor amigo, la única persona que tengo, porque aunque no lo sepa ya que me es muy difícil expresarlo, yo no me imagino un mundo en el que no esté conmigo.

Y porque ahora, después de tantos años y pruebas pasadas es él al que veo al despertar, a mi lado, respirando calmadamente y sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, siendo tan odioso y tan querible como siempre, es él con quien yo decidí compartir mi vida y puedo decir que fue la mejor decisión que tomé, gracias Makoto, por lo hecho, lo que haces y lo que seguirás haciendo por mí.


End file.
